Seasons Change
by ObsessedDegrassiWriter
Summary: Multi-couple Future Fic. Drianca. Eclare. Kenna. Fadam. "Even after all this time has passed, fate still brought me back to you." Rediscovering themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Bianca_

"Shush Luke-y Boy; you're okay, Mama's home now." Bianca cooed to her baby son. He stared at her with watery eyes as Bianca tenderly wiped away his tears with her shirt sleeve.

Luke's frown turned into a small smile as he stared at his mother. Bianca giggled softly and continued to rock him. She had missed him so much today.

Miss Laura, the owner of the daycare, slowly approached Bianca and Luke. Bianca was sitting atop of one of the oversized beanbag chairs, next to where the cribs for the babies were. She had arrived moments before, looking slightly disheveled and completely out of breath. Miss Laura felt terrible for Bianca and Luke, their situation was terrible and she knew Bianca gave absolutely everything she had to raise her son and work two jobs. She felt horrible charging Bianca the weekly fees for the daycare service, knowing how much Bianca needed that money for other things, and on numerous occasions she had tried to tell Bianca just to keep the money. But Bianca always insisted on paying the full charge, not even half or a fourth like Laura had also suggested. Miss Laura felt an incredible amount of respect for Bianca.

"Hi Bianca," Miss Laura smiled warmly at Bianca and Luke. "He was wonderful today. Slept for the most part, but he did have lunch and he did play with some toys for a bit."

Bianca looked up and smiled. "That's great. Thank you. I'll bring my payment tomorrow when I drop him off."

Miss Laura sighed and grabbed her own beanbag, setting it down across from Bianca and sitting down. She rested her elbows on her knees and looked Bianca in the eye.

"What?" Bianca asked innocently, leaning down slightly and placing a kiss on Luke's little pink cheek.

"Bianca, honey, I know we've talked about this before. But please, don't bring the payment. The daycare is running just fine; it's not a problem to take care of Luke for free."

Bianca blinked and stared at the floor. "No, that's fine. I-I have enough money… and it's just-" Laura cut her off.

"Honey, you and I both know you can use that money for diapers or food -something more important then this. Please, just let us take in Luke for free."

Bianca stared at Luke, who was starting to fall asleep in her arms. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Laura folded her hands in her lap. Bianca just didn't feel right about not paying Laura. Laura treated Luke like he was her own son, and Bianca knew she wouldn't be able to find better daycare service anywhere. Even paying Laura the weekly fees didn't even seem like enough of a thank you for everything she did for Luke. There had been times where Bianca's boss would call her at 6 p.m. un-expectantly, and ask her if she could fill in for someone who was sick. Bianca would jump at the chance at an extra shift, and had to call Laura at her house and ask her if she could take Luke for a few hours. Laura was Bianca's life saver.

"I can't. It's just, after all of this time. I don't know how else to say thank you to you." Bianca said honestly.

Laura exhaled. "Honey, I don't need a thank you. Seeing you and Luke happy together is enough to make it all worthwhile to me. And if you were just some bum throwing Luke at me so you could go out partying, things would be different. But you are the most hardworking mother I have ever seen, with _so_ much love for your son. And your situation isn't easy and I know that. Anything I can do to help you out makes me feel good. Please, I'm begging you, use that money for something better." Laura explained.

Bianca was absolutely quiet for a few minutes. Laura waited patiently, watching Bianca thinking over what she had said.

"Okay." Bianca whispered. "Thank you so much, Laura."

Laura then noticed the shininess in Bianca's eyes, and Bianca reached a hand up to brush away a tear that was gathering in the corner of her eye. Laura immediately pulled Bianca and Luke into a big hug.

"There is no need to cry, Bianca. C'mon, you need to get Luke home." Laura pulled away and kissed Bianca and then Luke on the cheek.

Bianca nodded. "You are a wonderful person, Laura."

Laura smiled. "Awh shucks. Thank you, honey. Now come on, I'll go grab Luke's diaper bag."

Bianca just meekly nodded, so touched by Laura's generosity. She knew perfectly well she needed that money to pay for this month's rent.

X

_Drew_

"Drew! Get your butt downstairs!" Audra's voice rang up the steps. Drew rolled his eyes and chucked his controller onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the couch, heading downstairs to the family room, where he could hear lots of commotion.

His fiancée Rachel had her finger in Drew's mothers face, shouting something at her. Audra just stood with her arms crossed and her face as calm as can be. But Drew knew that any second she could crack, and Rachel would be sorry.

Drew walked up behind Rachel and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from his mom.

"What's going on now?" he asked, his voice sounding tired. Rachel tried to step around Drew, her blonde hair a mess and her face red with anger. Drew stopped her at once by clamping a hand down on her shoulder and pulling her under his arm. Rachel calmed down a bit.

"Your _mother_," Rachel spat, and then looked up at Drew. "Is all on my case again. Baby, she won't leave me alone!"

Audra rolled her eyes. "I gave her the paper with the job listings in it, as a hint, and she overreacted like she always does."

"_Excuse me?_" Rachel practically shouted back. Drew saw her clench her fists and tense up, and he secured both of his arms around her so she wouldn't do something stupid. Drew knew perfectly well that she couldn't control her temper sometimes. "You threw it at me! And then you screamed 'Get a job or I'm kicking you out of my house!' I'm tired of you disrespecting me all the freaking time!"

Drew exhaled sharply. Whenever Rachel and his mom fought, which was getting to be a daily thing, it was always too hard to tell which side was telling the truth. The best way to handle their arguments was too just call a tie.

"Mom, maybe you should start being a little more considerate and polite to Rachel. Rachel, babe, you need to stop taking things so personally and maybe listen to my mom. If you got a job, we could move out." Drew said, thinking his points sounded pretty fair and equal.

Drew felt the sharp sting hit his right cheek, he heard the loud slap, he heard his mom gasp, but it all didn't really register in his mind for a few moments. He let go of Rachel completely and reached up and touched his cheek, then stared at her in disbelief.

Rachel stood in front of him, fuming. Drew had never seen her more mad before in the entire time he had known her. Audra quickly stepped around Rachel and examined Drew's cheek. Then Audra turned around, her eyes narrow with anger.

"Get out of my house." Audra declared, with little emotion. Drew was still in too much of a shock to say anything.

"Fine." Rachel said, turning on her heel. She knocked a vase of flowers off the counter on to the floor, which smashed into bits. Audra stared after her as she bounded up the stairs.

"I should have her arrested." Audra muttered, walking over to the freezer and pulling out a frozen bag of kernelled corn. She gently placed it on Drew's red cheek, and when he didn't reach up to hold it there, Audra grabbed his hand and placed it over the bag.

Audra then grabbed a broom and dust pan and started sweeping up the broken glass. "What a mess." she muttered. Drew stared at the damage.

Suddenly Audra stopped sweeping. "Drew, please tell me what you see in her. You can do _so_ much better."

Drew stared up the stairs, where he could hear Rachel zipping and unzipping things, and muttering curse words under her breath. He knew he had to go talk to her, even though his mom was going to be pissed at him.

"I love her, Mom." Drew finally whispered, setting down the bag of corn and heading up the stairs to go fix whatever he could with Rachel.

X

_Eli_

Eli walked down the stairs of the lecture hall, his freshly print paper in hand. He stepped onto the floor and the few steps to the front desk where his professor sat. He handed him the paper, a smirk across his face.

"Ah, Eli, right? I can always expect fine work from you." Professor Simmons smiled at him and took the paper, already starting to glance over it.

"Thank you, Sir." Eli replied, as he turned around and headed to the door. He had no more classes today, and barely any homework or studying to do. This hadn't happened in a long time, and he was looking forward to a night all to himself.

Eli attended University of Toronto, majoring in English and minoring in Creative Writing. He was in his fourth and last year before he got his Bachelor's Degree, but he was planning on coming back for his Master's. In all four years of college, he hadn't had a class he didn't like. All of his classes interested him, and although the workload was pretty rigorous, he didn't mind. He didn't have much else to do anyways, as far as a social life went.

Adam had gone off to college in Vancouver. He was majoring in Journalism and hoped to become a radio or TV newscaster. Adam was also in Vancouver because the medical care was better out there. He was going through the process of being who he always wanted to be: _a guy_. Every time Eli saw him he noticed a difference in him and Adam had never been happier.

Fiona was off in New York at some elite fashion school, living out her dream. Imogen was engaged to a guy ten years older then her and had a job at a theater downtown, as the assistant director. Everyone else from high school he was no longer in contact with.

And he hadn't made too many friends on campus.

Sure, he and his roommate Dan, who had roomed with him all four years, got along well. They went to coffee together sometimes, or the movies. But Dan was out and about all the time. Dan had three majors – Economics, Computer Science and Business and was way busier than Eli. He also went out partying at bars, clubs and just simple dorm parties. He was also engaged to a girl he met through one of his math classes, and spent the majority of the small amount of free time he had with her. Eli understood.

So for the most part, Eli was alone. He wasn't interested in partying. And that's how most people in college made friends. Eli spent the majority of his time studying, which is how he earned his 5.0 GPA, and therefore he spent all of his time in his dorm room. Some weekends he went home to visit his parents, but that's as far as his interaction with other people went. It would be an understatement to say he was lonely.

Eli walked out of the lecture hall and down the sidewalk to the dorm building. He opened the door and walked through the lobby and to the elevator. His dorm room was on the top floor, which Eli loved. He had a nice view of the entire campus from his room. He could also see city lights in this distance.

Eli stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button. He felt the tiny rush of adrenaline he always got when the elevator started to move. He exhaled and checked his watch. It was only 2 o'clock and he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. He could catch up on his reading, which he had neglected for the most part since he had been in school.

The elevator stopped and the doors lazily opened. Eli stepped out and walked down to his room. He stuck his key into the lock and stepped inside, locking the door behind him again.

Dan wasn't here, but he had left a mess of clothes, books and papers. Eli kicked stuff out of the way to make his way over to his side of the room. He flopped down on to his bed and searched around for the book he was currently reading, which he could have sworn he left on the bedside table.

Eli groaned and stood up, deciding that he was never going to find anything with this mess all over the place. He also wasn't that big of a fan of messes since his whole ordeal back in his high school years with hoarding. It was better to keep things neat then to fall back into his old habit.

Eli threw all of Dan's clothes into his closet, thinking it would be going too far to sort and fold them all. He then stacked all of Dan's books and papers into neat piles on his desk. The room was still a little messy with other things, but it least it wasn't so chaotic. Eli then decided to straighten up under the beds because they were probably worse then the rest of the room.

He decided to clean under his bed first. He bent down and started throwing out the various chip bags and soda containers. He then saw a little box in the back towards the wall. Wrinkling his brow he crawled under and grabbed it. He didn't remember putting a box of anything under here. He slowly crawled back out from under the bed and as he saw it in the light, he immediately recognized it.

Inhaling sharply he took the lid off the small photo box. Inside, were all pictures from his high school years. On top was a picture of him and Clare, during Drama Club, covered in paint as they both held paint brushes, painting a piece of the set.

Eli sighed; this needed to stay in the past. He couldn't start thinking about Clare again. He didn't even know why he had brought the photo box to campus. He put the lid back on the box and shoved it back under the bed

_Thanks for reading! Sorry, I've been distant from FanFic for quite some time now but hope to get back into it with this story. Again, these will be the couples featured in this epic length story: _

_Eclare  
>Drianca<em>

_Fadam_

_Kenna_

_They are my four favorite ships and I've had this idea for awhile. I will do sections from three characters every chapter. It's kind of in a random order, so the same character could be in two consecutive chapters or not in another chapter for awhile, you never know. Anyways, please follow me on Tumblr! I ALWAYS follow back._

_My username is: did-you-ever-love-me-at-all_

_(It's Degrassi themed!)_

_Next chapter should be up within the next few days! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Clare_

Clare giggled as she felt his lips graze the back of her neck. He sighed contently and kissed her skin gently, then pulled the petite girl into his arms. Clare smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Clare enjoying the wonderful feeling of being safe she got in his arms. Clare loved him more then she had ever loved anyone, and she knew from the day she met him that he was going to be _the one._ He wasn't perfect, far from it, but he and Clare had a very special connection and crazy good compatibility that made them best friends and passionate lovers at the same time. She was absolutely crazy about him, and she knew that he felt the exact same way.

His name was Kane. He definitely wasn't what any of Clare's friends or family would pinpoint as "_her type_." Kane was the rocker-type. With spiky blonde hair and multiple tattoos and piercings, he actually looked pretty intimidating to people who didn't know him. He was also in a not-so-well-known hard rock band as the lead singer. The band, called Blunt Force Trauma, BFT for short, barely ever got gigs but when they did, it was at crappy run-down bars in bad parts of the city. Kane was also definitely more of a partier then Clare was. He had taken Clare to a few too many parties she wasn't comfortable at, and learned that he should probably go to these parties by himself. Most of his friends were the rocker type, just like himself, and Clare understood that he needed friend time. Kane always wanted Clare to really get to know his friends and band mates, but Clare persistently did not want to. Kane also owned a black motorcycle and rode it to and from his job at a local radio station. He didn't actually get to talk on the air, but worked the more technical behind-the-scenes kind of stuff.

But those aren't the things about him that had captured Clare's heart. He was down-to-earth, caring and kind. He had a really soft, emotional side and Clare could spend hours having deep, in-depth conversations with him. He was also a hopeless romantic, just like Clare happened to be. And Clare knew that he loved her with every ounce of himself. Kane was a true example of how looks could be misleading.

They first met in a grocery store checkout line surprisingly. The items Clare had been purchasing had been mixed in with Kane's on the conveyer belt. Kane had cracked what he thought was a lighthearted joke about her not putting the separating bar down before she put her items down, and Clare happened to be having a bad day and took his joke the wrong way. She exploded at Kane in the middle of the grocery store. Kane thought she was crazy and Clare thought he was rude. It seemed like after that first encounter, they would bump into each other everywhere. After a few apologies being exchanged, they realized the other person wasn't really like they thought at all. When they went out on their first official date, they both knew they had stumbled across something special.

And here they are now, a year and a half into their relationship. A few months ago, Kane had placed an engagement ring on her finger and they were now trying to decide on the perfect date to walk down the aisle together. Clare's family had been less then thrilled at the news of their engagement, but they were slowly learning to accept Kane into their lives. Kane's family on the other hand, was ecstatic that Kane was finally going to settle down. He was almost thirty after all, and his family was getting tired of his partying attitude. Plus, they adored Clare. She was everything they would have hoped for Kane: a good, younger Christian girl, with good values and a good head on her shoulders. Plus, they could tell that this was meant to be, just from the way the two looked at each other.

Clare lived with Kane in his apartment in Milton. Up until their engagement, she lived in the dorms at Trinity College, where she was currently still attending classes. She was a Creative Writing major and English minor. Although Kane had suggested they both wait to get married until after she graduated, Clare didn't want to wait that long. Kane finally admitted that he didn't either, but was rather looking out for her education because he knew how important it was to her. Clare had promised she wouldn't neglect her studies during their honeymoon stage. That's what she loved about Kane, how he was always pretty practical and looking out for her.

As Kane and Clare cuddled on the couch in their apartment, Clare felt like the happiest person on earth. Kane started to kiss the back of her neck again, and Clare exhaled slowly, feeling completely relaxed.

"I love you, baby," Kane whispered into her ear, and then kissed her earlobe. Clare felt the heat rush into her face, which was usually how she reacted when he told her that.

"I love you too," she whispered back, as he began to kiss her neck. Clare let out a small gasp of pleasure as he immediately found her sensitive spot. She could feel him smile against her skin.

Clare had lost her virginity to Kane the night they got engaged. She hadn't regretted it one bit, and Kane had made it the most special night of her life. Although he was more experienced, it didn't bother Clare in the slightest. The timing was right, and he made her feel like the most special woman on the face of the earth. They had had sex a bunch of times since that night, and Clare didn't mind that she hadn't completely followed her pledge. She stopped wearing her purity ring after high school and although she had come close to having sex with other guys before Kane, she never had. Kane was the only guy she would have sex with in her life, and to her, that was pretty darn close to her abstinence pledge.

Immediately, things on the couch began to get heated, and Kane ended up carrying her to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and leaned over her and kissed her tenderly. Just as Kane started to work on getting her clothes off, Clare's phone rang from the other room. Clare groaned.

"Don't get it," Kane whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I have to," Clare said. "It might be this girl from school who lives on campus. She said she'd call me the second she found out what we got on our group midterm project."

"She'll leave a message." Kane laughed, smiling flirtatiously at her. Clare just shook her head once.

"It's important. I'm sorry, babe." Clare slid out from under him and walked out of the bedroom.

Picking her phone off the table in a swift movement, Clare was just about to press the 'Accept' button until she realized it wasn't the girl from school.

It was Kane's sister Rachel, who Kane didn't exactly have the best relationship with. They had had some fight years ago over a guy Rachel was dating. Rachel's boyfriend was 'treating her like shit and making her depressed,' according to Kane, when he had told Clare the story of what happened between he and his sister months ago. He was trying to get Rachel to break it off with him, and she had finally had enough of Kane interfering and apparently cussed him out. Kane had said Rachel was always pretty defensive, but he thought she would get over their fight pretty quickly. She didn't; and that made Clare not like Rachel all that much. Even though Clare knew she shouldn't judge because it wasn't exactly her place to do so, she couldn't help but wonder what would make a sister completely block out a relationship with her brother for _years, _especially a brother who was just trying to look out for his sister. Clare had met Rachel a few times, at different family get-togethers that Kane had taken her too, but Rachel was always pretty cold to her and _ice-cold_ to Kane. Clare knew that Kane's relationship with his sister was a pretty sore spot with him and he didn't talk about it much. They had been pretty close when they were younger, and Clare could tell Kane missed her very much. That's another reason Clare couldn't help but dislike Rachel. She was causing Kane a lot of pain.

So why on earth would Rachel be calling Clare? Clare only had Rachel's number because Rachel had given it to her during one of the few conversations they had over the months. Rachel had said she 'might need it in case of an emergency,' and Clare found that to be very odd. Clare turned and saw Kane standing in the doorway of the bedroom, giving her a weird look.

"It's Rachel." Clare said softly, swallowing hard. Kane's eyes widened slightly and he wrinkled his brow as he walked towards her. He motioned for her to answer; knowing it was one ring from going to voicemail, and Clare pressed the 'Accept' button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Clare, hi," Rachel began, sounding uncomfortable. "Not to be weird, but is _he_ around right now?"

Clare glanced at Kane, who had his ear pretty close to the phone, trying to hear what was going on.

"Put it on speaker." Kane whispered. And Clare avoided his gaze, starting to feel nervous.

"Yes." Clare said. She felt static and a scraping sound, like Rachel was moving the phone around a lot.

"Okay, can you hang up after I'm done talking and then go outside or something, _without him_, and call me back? Don't tell him I was the one calling, okay? And act natural. Bye."

Clare heard a _beep_, meaning Rachel had hung up. She stared at the phone, confused, and then finally turned to meet Kane's bewildered expression.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his face a mix of shock and curiosity.

Clare gulped, trying to think of a lie quickly. She hated lying to anyone, especially Kane, but she knew that whatever Rachel needs to talk about must be pretty serious. Clare forced a shrug, trying to act natural like Rachel said.

"She just wanted to say hi, she said she hasn't seen me since the engagement party. Then she hung up pretty quick because she had to go." Clare said, mentally slapping herself from how fake the lie sounded.

Kane blinked. "C'mon Clare, you expect me to believe that? Rachel doesn't call anyone just 'to say hi,' and she especially wouldn't call you to tell you that. Why are you lying to me?"

Clare played with the piece of plastic that covered the charger slot on her phone, staring at the floor, feeling the heat in her cheeks. She didn't know what to do or say.

Kane reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to get her to talk. Clare shrugged his hand off, clutching the phone and walking towards the door. Kane called after her, but she ignored him as she flung open the door and closed it behind her. Feeling bad about what she was doing, she blinked back tears. She hated hurting Kane, and he was probably going to be upset with her, not to mention incredibly suspicious of what was going on.

All she knew was that she must call Rachel back. And she was pretty sure she wanted to talk to her about Kane.

_Jenna_

"Jenna, get down from there! What on earth are you doing?" Jenna's best friend Addie called from the ground, her voice sounding slightly panicky. Jenna stared down at Addie, surprised, her feet planted firmly on the side of the building.

"I'll meet you in the apartment!" she called, stepping back from the edge. Addie let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. From her view, it looked like Jenna was going to...

Addie shook the thought. Jenna was a free-spirit. She loved life. She was probably just looking at the afternoon sky. She did do things like that, all the time. Addie carried her groceries into the building and headed down the front hall to where her and Jenna's apartment was located.

Jenna was walking from the opposite direction down the hall. Her face flushed and her blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She was wearing old gray sweatpants with holes in them and a white t-shirt. Addie raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you supposed to work today?" Addie questioned. Jenna just shrugged, sliding her key into the keyhole and unlocking their apartment. Jenna grabbed one of the bags from Addie and held open the door for her.

"I quit." she said simply as Addie walked past her. Addie immediately turned around, almost dropping the bag full of groceries in the process.

"Jenna, you're kidding." she said, in disbelief. "What… why?"

"I hated it. You already know that."

"Well yeah, but honey, you need that money and you know it. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know." Jenna said casually, dropping the groceries on the counter and starting to put things away.

"Well, are you starting to look for other jobs?" Addie asked.

"I don't know, Addie!" Jenna practically yelled, dropping a container of strawberries back on to the counter. "Can you please just let it go?"

Addie stared at Jenna, in shock. _Something is definitely very wrong here_, Addie thought.

"Fine, can I ask something else then? Why were you on the roof?"

Jenna sighed, sounding exasperated. "I was just doing some exploring. We've lived in this apartment building for almost two years and I still don't know where everything is."

"Well, if you would have asked I would have told you the roof is probably at the top of the building." Addie said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere by making a joke. But by the look on Jenna's face, she could tell she didn't think it was funny.

"Look, is there something wrong?" Addie finally asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything Jen. And knowing that you quit your job is just… really concerning."

"No, there's nothing wrong. And stop being concerned. I'm going to go take a nap." Jenna replied, emotionlessly as she walked away from the kitchen and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Addie stared after her. Jenna had been her best friend since freshmen year of college. They both majored in Music, although Jenna was a singer and Addie was a pianist, they had a lot in common. They both ended up dropping out of school after their freshmen year because of financial problems, and decided to room together. They both got pretty good jobs, which was surprising. It was hard to get a good job in a society where you had to have some sort of college degree to get anywhere. Addie worked at a fancy Italian restaurant not too far from the apartment. She started out as a Supervisor and managed to make her way up the job ladder to Assistant Manager. It paid pretty good money, had good benefits, and Addie was happy there.

Jenna on the other hand, was not so happy with her job. She worked for a company that sold lighting fixtures, and Jenna said the job "bored her to tears." Jenna worked in the office area, answering phones and organizing data and such. She also had a pretty tough boss, and her coworkers weren't the friendliest. But the main reason Jenna hated her job was because it definitely _was not_ her passion. Her ultimate goal from when she was little was to do something with music and singing when she grew up, and Addie saw how much it pained Jenna to know she wasn't living out her dream. Addie always thought she'd be doing something with music too when she entered the workforce, but she liked her job enough that she saw piano playing as more of a hobby nowadays.

But Jenna had always been one to put a smile on her face, no matter what the situation. She had told Addie that back in high school she was known as "Sunny Jenna." So Addie was definitely very worried. Not just because there was no way Jenna was going to be able to help with this month's rent and she would have to pull some strings to cover for her, but because Jenna was never one to not explain what was wrong. Jenna told Addie everything, and for her to keep something from her especially something that was probably _huge_, it must have been really really bad.

Addie just hoped she'd be okay.

**This chapter ended up being only two characters because Clare's was so long. Sorry! Fiona, KC and Adam's perspective next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, this story will be updated more timely from now on. Please review!**


End file.
